


love is blind (and other things)

by pastisregret



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrien's blind as shittttttt, also mari bbygirl we stan n love u, but he's not dumb!! not in this house!!!, half-identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: adrien forgets to wear his glasses. however, he doesn't forget how his lady sounds like.





	love is blind (and other things)

**Author's Note:**

> 100% me mad that they can figure out who's who by their fucking VOICE when they're fighting crime but don't know that they're talking to each other like every day outside of the suits like ?!!! you dumb bitches!!! fall in love already i'm tired!!!!!

Mornings were always tough. Forced to adhere to a schedule, being read off plans for the day, and the ever-present fact that his father would rather reside to the confines of his study rather than entertain the idea of breakfast with his son wasn’t exactly up Adrien’s alley. And, he now realized, the seeping feel of anxiety coursing through his veins wasn’t welcomed either. It had been his third time combing through his backpack, and the only item of importance was yet to be found, hands coming up empty every time.

Checking the rearview mirror to notice Gorilla had his eyes still trained on the road, Adrien leaned his head down, close to his backpack and staring down his kwami, who was nestled in a small pile of scattered sticky notes.

“Where are my glasses?” he whispers, hoping not to draw attention.

“No room for cheese,” Plagg responds, shifting in the pile and bringing a small paw to rub at his eye. “Sacrifices had to be made.”

Hand coming up to his face, Adrien bit back a groan. He had decided to skip out on the contacts today, far too annoyed with the dry, burning sensation that resulted when he didn’t apply enough eye drops, and had thought being spotted out with glasses wouldn’t be the end of his career. He had modeled for glasses before – although he would admit that the shoot did _not_ do any favors his way – and had been photographed a few times headed to shows with his frames on. No, certainly there would be little problems resulting if he headed to class in his glasses and saved himself the trouble.

Although, it seemed his troubles were just beginning.

He had never been so grateful to be upfront in the majority of his classes, a thought that occurred to him as Adrien noticed Gorilla was pulling up to the school, albeit a blurrier version. Grabbing his bag, he shook his head and made to get out, hoping school wouldn’t be so difficult without the usual visual aide.

He was wrong. Incredibly so. Glancing around, Adrien noticed there was a clear disadvantage in hand. He couldn’t recognize anyone, nor decipher even the slightest clue of where anything was. Pure memory lending a hand, he takes hesitant steps, trying to recall just how many steps he had to take this way and that.

Adrien won’t lie and say he’s not proud of himself for getting up the steps, hand clinging tight to the railing and focused solely on making it to the classroom. He’d figure out what to do for the rest of the day when he got there, and apologize to anyone he brushed off unintentionally while making his way across the courtyard, but for now, he only had one thing on his mind, the only reason for his rush as he started down the second floor.

Or so he thinks.

A laugh, so familiar and true, grabs his attention. Adrien twists his head and squints in the direction, trying to convince his mind to suddenly improve its vision, if only for a few seconds. It doesn’t work, but gives him just enough of an illusion that Adrien buys into it, focusing in on the girl.

The girl, who doesn’t grow clearer even as she closes the distance between the two. She’s a blur, an almost pixelated mess he can just barely describe. A girl who’s got her head tossed back, pigtails on each side and making her way across the courtyard, sure and confident with each movement she makes. He can tell that enough without any help to his eyes, noticing confidence that overpowers her height – and brings a joke to the tip of Adrien’s tongue. She’s too far away for Adrien to get a clear image, but the longer he stares it becomes clear to him who’s standing before him, eyes widening.

_Ladybug_. It has to be. There was be no way around it, no other explanation coming to his mind. Who else would line up that description so well, and be so distinguishable just by the sound of her voice, by the strong aura she emitted without even trying?

His lady was right before him, and yet, still so far off in the distance, not a clue as to what really lay beyond the mask.

With a jolt, Adrien realizes the circumstances stacked against him. Ladybug, his Ladybug, was a courtyard away, and yet he could do nothing but watch from afar. He could do nothing but curse his vision, curse the fact that the one opportunity to arise in his favor had to be tainted by bad luck, destroyed by the very silver ring he wore on his finger.

Curse the _damn_ cheese that Plagg just _had_ to bring to school.

Adrien grits his teeth, allowing his eyes to finally move away and remember what was important. He had class to attend, a class that wasn’t so far off that he’d have trouble getting his way there and a class with plenty of friends who’d be more than willing to share notes. He would manage, the same way he did every day.

Or well, so he hoped. Suddenly spotting the love of his life did no one any favors, Adrien was plenty sure of that. Headed straight for class, he all but slammed himself in his seat, wondering just how well he could manage with limited vision and the fact his lady lay within the walls of his school, who knew how far away.

_Close_, he amends when he sees them walk in. Very close. In fact, only a few centimeters away, passing by his desk. He squints as best as he can, but it’s no use, the only thing clear to him the pink bag she holds in her hands.

“Morning,” she says, quick and maybe a bit too high-pitched, but Adrien couldn’t bother to care about that right now. Leaning forward, he wonders how off he looks to her, eyes narrowed and trying to see as best as he could without avail.

Blinking, Adrien realizes something, something that sends his heart racing as he seeks to find out the answer.

“You,” he starts off, “said good morning to me.”

She laughs, an action that sends Adrien reeling. “Well… yeah,” she says. “We’re friends, right?”

He nods, too occupied with the laugh to fully communicate anything of sense. The same laugh he heard earlier, in the courtyard. The same laugh he also heard just a few nights earlier, on a rooftop overlooking a park.

His lady. Right before him, now moving past him to go up the steps, to the desks that decorated the classroom. Turning quickly, Adrien looks behind him, trying to see where she sat, wondering who could’ve been under his nose for so long without him catching some clue.

He gasps when he spots the girl sitting down, setting her bag down. The pink bag, which seemed to start become clearer now that the distance shrank. A seat right behind him, a seat he knew belonged to someone in particular.

_Marinette._

“Adrien?” she asks, noticing after a moment just how intense his gaze had gotten. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he says, stammering. “Yes, Marinette. Yes. That’s you. You’re Marinette.”

She tilts her head to the side, hand coming to fiddle with the end of her pigtail. “Well, who else would it be?”

Adrien bites his lip, bringing a hand to rush through his hair and mind working a kilometer a second. With a shaky laugh, he simply turns his head, focusing on something he wouldn’t bother figuring out.

“Oh, nothing,” he answers her, answers _Marinette_. “Nothing at all.”

The next chance he gets, Adrien texts Nathalie to bring his glasses over, ready to spend all the time he could focusing in on someone, someone who had been much closer to him than he had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr.... also who i was one author's note ago does not define me now


End file.
